characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Beerus
Lord Beerus 'is an anti-villain in the Dragon Ball anime/manga series. Background Considered to be one of the most feared gods by Kais, Supreme Kais, and even Shenron, Beeurs is given the mission to make sure balance is maintained in the universe. Beerus often slumbered for many years, spending the couple years he'd stay awake destroying planets so new ones could be created. However, Beerus finds destroying planets uninteresting and boring. Beerus was also the one who sealed Old Kai inside the Z Sword, and he's the reason why King Kai's planet is so small. After hearing a prophecy that, in thirty-nine years, Beerus would finally face an opponent that would excite him, he went to sleep for thirty-nine years. When Beerus and his master, Whis, arrived on Earth, they asked for the Super Saiyan God to come out. However, things keep angering him on the planet, and he threatens to blow it up. Finally, Goku asked Shenron how to find the Super Saiyan God. After managing to unlock the Super Saiyan God form, Goku finally gave Beerus the fight he came for. Since then, Goku and Vegeta have been training with Whis, on the condition that they keep bringing food from Earth for Beerus to taste. Powers & Abilities *'Flight: 'Like all characters with powers, he is able to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast: 'Beerus's basic attack, he shoots blasts of ki strong enough to destroy planets. *'Tail Attack: 'Can swing his tail at his opponent like he did with SSG Goku. *'Divination: Beerus is said to occasionally have prophetic dreams, however it is noted by Whis that they are rarely accurate. *'Kiai': An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. *'Destruction before Creation': Beerus produces a sun-like aura sphere around his body then fires an purple energy wave at his opponent. *'Pressure Point Attack': Beerus attacks someone's pressure points to render his opponents unconscious. *'Continuous Energy Bullets': A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. *'Sphere of Destruction': A huge energy sphere technique that resembles a yellow star. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, while facing him above planet Earth. Called Beerus Ball by Akira Toriyama. *'Sealing Spell': Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meetings held every 1,000 years. *'Enhanced Hearing': Thanks to his long ears, Beerus is able to overhear people even if they are far away from him and whispering. *'Attack Altercation and Redirection': A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's Fire Breath, turning it into a ball of fire and shooting it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. *'Paralyzing Gaze': Beerus narrows his eyes and stares at his foe, and due to his raw power the foe is rendered almost completely immobile. *'Sneeze Blast': Due to Beerus' power, even a simple sneeze can produce a powerful energy blast capable of involuntarily destroying the two suns of Beerus' planet, according to Whis and would have likely killed Goku and Vegeta if they hadn't been able to dodge it. *'Energy Nullification': Beerus is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. Beerus used this ability during his fight with Goku, in which he negated a burst of energy created from a clash between the tremendous ki output of Goku and his own, which possessed enough energy to destroy the entire universe. *'Atom-like energy sphere:' A ki ball that is similar to an atom, which Beerus fires by physically hitting it. The attack is said to be uncatchable and uncrushable, so Goku had to destroy it with a ki blast. Beerus uses this against Goku in Earth's stratosphere in an attempt to destroy Earth. *'Cloning': Beerus is capable of creating at least twelve clones of himself in order to aid him in battle against an opponent. *'Dark Magic Immunity': Beerus is immune to dark magic possession by characters such as Demigara, who is able to posses Mira, Cell, Majin Buu, and many others. *'Toxic Immunity': Shown only in the Dragon Ball Super Manga's first chapter, Beerus is shown to have immunity to weaker poisons. Feats Strength * Destroyed two of the suns by just sneezing. * Easily overpowered Super Saiyan 3 Goku while heavily suppressed and knocked him out easily. * Destroyed half of a planet by just tapping a table. *In his clash with Goku he was shaking all of Universe 7 (not breaking, shaking), including the Afterlife and Kaioshin realm *Created shockwaves that disintegrated a planet and destroyed an asteriod field. *Whis and Vados stated that Beerus and Champa must never fight each other, otherwise it would annihilate both the Sixth and Seventh Universes Speed *Crossed thousands of light years in two seconds. *Easily dodges lightning. Durability *Tanks strikes from Majin Buu. Skill *Whis stated that comparing Beerus' power to Goku and Vegeta's (The two having just obtained God ki) was like comparing a castle to a tree. *Was able to knock out Piccolo with a pair of chopsticks. *Almost killed Arale Norimaki, who fought SSB Goku without even trying. Goku also stated that Arale's gags would not work on Beerus. Weaknesses *Is quite moody and lazy. *Champa Fun Facts *Beerus was first referenced in the manga chapter "The Zeta Sword" and the episode "Out From the Broken Sword". *In accordance to the original concept for this character, his name in Japanese, Birusu, is a pun on "virus". However, the series' original author, Akira Toriyama, thought his name is a pun on the alcoholic beverage, "beer". The pun continues with Whis and the Universe 6 God of Destruction and Attendant. *Beerus' physical design also takes some inspiration from Ancient Egyptian deities, notably Seth and Sekhmet. Seth is a humanoid with a jackal-like head who is the god of desert, storms, darkness, evil, strength, winds, war, conflict and chaos in ancient Egyptian culture. Sekhmet is a humanoid with a lioness head who is the Egyptian Goddess of fire, vengeance, healing medicine, and she carried out divine punishment, such as destroying things, and sending out plagues. In addition to sharing the same position as Sekhmet, Beerus is a felid like her. *Beerus claimed he wiped the dinosaurs out on Earth, but in the Dragon Ball universe, dinosaurs still thrive on planet Earth. Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gods Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Ki Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shueisha Category:Anti-Villains